


Dried Oregano

by BecaAMM



Series: Tony Stark x Short!Reader drabbles [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sarcasm, Sex Jokes, Short Reader, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You try to cook to the Avengers, but you can’t reach the shelves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this drabble series came from a post on Tumblr: http://supernatural-squadd.tumblr.com/post/157719135952/ship-it-pretty-please-male-spn-avenger-im  
> Go check it and maybe follow me there too. I'm the one being shipped.

_“You say I’m crazy…”_ You sang, distracted . _“Cause you don’t think I know what you’ve done.”_

You had your eyes closed in the kitchen while cooking a meal to your fellow Avengers. The team was back from a big mission, most of them where there – but not all – and, as you were left in the tower working on your book and wasn’t as tired as you knew they were, you decided to go and treat them a bit.

That’s how you ended up making your famous lasagna in family size.

Of course, you had a problem.

It wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.

You see, you’re not a tall girl. You never were.

At _exactly_ 5 feet tall (Well… Maybe a bit less), you weren’t the tallest Avenger, but the _shorter_ one.  You constantly struggled with shelves, but never asked for help. You’ve always been too independent and proud to ask for help when a kid, and grow up didn’t change you at all in that.

“What are you doing?” Sam inquired, entering the kitchen and trying to dip his finger on what was left of the sauce you prepared earlier.

“I’m building a bomb, can’t you see?” You looked at him, slapping his hand away.

“Yeah?” Sam looked down at you. “Okay, then, Scientist.” He mocked walking away. “I tell the guys to get ready to dinner?”

“In about 10 minutes, yeah.” You instructed. “And it’s _Miss_ Scientist to you.”

He left with a chuckle, and you didn’t even notice Tony leaned on the door frame, watching you.

“Fuck.” You cussed under your breath, reaching out for a high shelf where you knew the dried oregano you loved so much was. The problem with it was just that Steve loved it as much as you did, and he always forgot you struggled with where he always put it back when he used it.

You looked around, trying to find something you could use as a step to climb the counter, but Tony’s arm appeared in time to grab it before you could use your hero abilities to finally reach it.

“I’m finishing the new high-tech shelves.” He gave it to you, and you rolled your eyes. “It’ll be in the kitchen in a week.”

“I already told you, you don’t need to do it.” You argued, sprinkling the lasagnas with the dried herb. “I can…”

“You know seeing you climbing the counter when you need something from a top shelf is very sexy to me.” He crossed interrupted you. “But I won’t be picking you up when you fall down doing it at your 50’s and 60′s, because I’ll be far too old for this shit. So, I’m finishing the shelves”

You shook your head, but said nothing as he helped you moving the food to a table. On rare occasions, you managed to sit down and eat like normal people, and that seemed like one of those.

“Dinner is ready kids.”  You yelled. “Don’t push your siblings on the way to the table, there’s space to everybody.”

Tony chuckled, sitting down and saving you a spot by his side to when you finally sat down.

“Huh, so the bomb is ready?” Sam sat down.

“Oh, yes. It’s programmed to explode in an hour and a half, you may want to be close to a toilet when the time comes.”

Bucky and Natasha chuckled, and Steve looked at you with a disapproving expression, which you just ignored.

“Well…” The man continued, but you interrupted him. “And what do you plan to blow beside my intestines?”

“Maybe Tony.” You smirked. “But I need to know if he isn’t too tired from the mission for that today.”

Your boyfriend, Natasha and Bucky cracked, finally laughing while Steve shot you another look, and Sam was ready to give you an answer, but you interrupted him.

“Just eat, Wilson.”


End file.
